Hirozilla
Hirozilla is the slash ship between Fred and Hiro Hamada from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Hiro first met Fred at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he gave Hiro a little scar, as Fred was wearing his mascot outfit at the time, before reassuring Hiro that he is a guy in a lizard-like suit and it is not his "real face and body". Fred is friends with Hiro's older brother Tadashi and he was killed in a fire, Fred and the rest of their friends, Go Go, Honey Lemon and Wasabi try to be there for Hiro, where Fred tells him in a video call that he would has for a superpower that would allow him to got through the screen so he could give Hiro a hug, but the young Hamada kept pushing him and the others away. Until they all encountered Yokai at the docks. TV Series After the team saved the city and Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon wanted to go back to their normal lives, Fred turns to Hiro in hopes that he'll be able to convince the others to continue Big Hero 6, where he catches him trying to break into Grandville's office. So he could get her strange paperweight, since Yama is holding Baymax's body "hostage" and was told that he'll get it back if he steals the paperweight for him. Even thuogh Fred didn't like the idea of Hiro stealing, he agrees to help him get Baymax's body back and to make sure that they'll be able to bring the paperweight back with them. In "Muirahara Woods", Hiro, Fred and Baymax follow Go Go to see what she is up to, all while being unaware of the danger that their robotic friend is in unstill it was too late. Shortly after the two realize that technology is useless in the forest and had gotten themselves separated from Baymax, they wonder around the forest to see if they could find their robotic friend before becoming lost and nearly getting attacked by a bear if it wasn't for Ned Ludd, who saved them. Once they knew that they are safe with Ned, who only wants to keep the forest safe, and what is the cause of their teach problem the two boys ask him if he can help them find their friend, Ned agrees but when realized that Baymax is a robot he traps the boys in a net so he can throw Baymax off a cliff. Thanks to their three other friends who freed them from the net before coming up with a away to save Baymax, Fred helps Hiro to test their traps and forest made gear for Ned and share a high-five with each other once they knew that their rescue plan will work. Fanon Hirozilla is one of the less popular ships in the Big Hero 6 fandom. Many fans see them as a platonic friendship instead of lovers. Even when there are times where Fred serves as Hiro's confidant and guild, for when it comes to the world of superheroes, their code and other pieces of fact that can be a bit childish and nerdy at times. On AO3, the ship has over 6 pieces of written work. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Fred/Hiro tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Hirozilla - Hi5.png Downtime by KarmicIllusion.jpg|Fanart Navigation